


Silence

by SugawarasKisses



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Volleyball, idk. just vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugawarasKisses/pseuds/SugawarasKisses
Summary: One argument. One relationship. Two heart, broken as they looked to each other from the other sides of the same courtWe like to think we can find our happy ever afters, but sometimes it’s better to be a highschool romance
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Silence

**…**

**...**

**…**

**Silence.**

**…**

**…**

**…**

“I’m here for you. It’s all going to be ok.”

**…**

**…**

**…**

**More Silence.**

Was it all going to be ok? Or was that all a lie too? Did you lie about being here for me? Why did you have to hurt me so badly?

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Deathly Silence**

**…**

**…**

**…**

_ They say that the heart can be as fragile as glass; one wrong move and the whole thing could shatter. One wrong touch and a single crack could go from a delicate line to a storm of pain. For a certain germaphobe, his heart was one that had previously had heavy walls built around it. The stone casing once around the fragile heart was all for show. The curly ravenette had encased his heart in an illusional stone barrier, hiding the china glass that was his heart. A material easily broken, shouldn’t be allowed to be the main material for such a valuable item.  _

_ Anger, such a deadly emotion. It captures an innocent soul and corrupts them to doing such vile dirty work. Words get thrown around in the heat of the moment, words that usually were never the first choice. In the heat of the moment, we spew out our darkest thoughts, release our ugly colours. We spew out what we will soon regret. Two broken boys —who only wanted to find love in each other— learnt that all, far too brutally.  _

_ Everything was once perfect; smiles were worn and the honeymoon period held strong. Chocolate brown eyes of a perfectionist gazed —lovingly— to the dark eyes of a germaphobe. Perfect imperfections attracted together, longing for the ideal of being able to give and receive love. But perfection can never last forever. There is always a flaw to every beauty. Once innocent eyes glared with the starvation of hatred. Their words, once a beautiful song now turned to a repulsive racket; tired of each other’s noise. Suppressing each other's voices until nothing remained, but a deafening silence.  _

_ A warm, Autumn night soon turned bitter and harsh. Winter's cold touch hung high in the air, blessing the innocence with its potent kiss. It’s believed that our moods are partly influenced due to the weather; if that’s true, then that frosty winter night had lent a betraying hand to the —once— happy couple. For words were shot as if bullets to a loaded pistol; aiming straight for each other's head. No physical contact had been made, but none was needed to hurt one another as bad as they did.  _

_ 1 year, all gone after a fight where words left too much of a wound. A whole year of planning meets at the weekend, getting out of practice early, stealing sweet kisses; all of it was now nothing but a memory that stung worse than salt to an open wound.  _

_ Pretty setter, Miya Atsumu, alone with one of the top aces, Sakusa Kiyoomi. Two worlds that were unlikely to cross, became a story which was laced with a mixture of pure love and hatred.  _

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Silence.**

**…**

**…**

**…**

“Let me help you. Let me support you.”

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Even More Silence.**

**…**

**…**

**…**

I tried to let you help me. I let you in to see the ugly truth of me, and you left me broken. You told me you’d help me, but all you gave me was a broken heart. It was all a lie, wasn’t it?

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Such an awful Silence.**

**…**

**…**

**…**

_ The warm Autumn morning wrapped itself around the blondes exposed arms. A warm glow painting his cheeks, the sun shining high. Chocolate eyes reflected the golden sun that warmed the city. The beauty of autumn leaves, crumbling beneath the souls of feet that hurried to their destinations. The blonde twin had no destination; his feet led him to wherever they found the best. They knew the town like the back of their hand; yet one route had always been a personally favourite. That was until recently.  _

_ Autumn was a lovely season, but Atsumu preferred the hot summers. The beating sun against his exposed skin, the bright smiled naturally worn as the sun brightened moods. Atsumu enjoyed the lively atmosphere of summer days. Many people enjoyed the warmth of summer's touch, Atsumu was one of them. But, Atsumu —once— also enjoyed the warmth of Sakusa Kiyoomi’s touch.  _

_ Standing outside the station, Atsumu leaned his back against the heated bricks, sun facing directly at his body. For an autumn day, the sun was working over time. His eyes closed, mind wandering as the chatter around him swarmed to nothing but silence. The heat reminded him of his body against Kiyoomi’s, his lips against the others; exploring unmarked patches of skin. The intimacy they once shared. Atsumu never imagined he’d hate the memory of such soft skin against his own, but good things were never meant to last.  _

_ The faux blonde never thought that one day, the world he’d grown so used to would be ripped away. All because of words that were thrown around too easily. Winter was an ugly season, because it was bitter and harsh. Atsumu loves the warmth, because it reminded him of safety. Beautiful heat caressing the smooth skin that had been starved of touch for too long. Last person to have touched Atsumu —in any romantic way— had been Kiyoomi. God how Atsumu wished he hadn’t been the last.  _

_ The sun's overtime was doing well, warming the bodies of those who absorbed the luscious comfort of a hot temperature. Atsumu once absorbed the body heat of Kiyoomi; when their —clothed— chests pressed to each other, their legs tangled and their lips locked together. Sharing such intimate moments were rare, but Atsumu was willing to wait. In the same way, Kiyoomi was always willing to make anything perfect. Atsumu has always been judged for having to have everything set perfectly. Call it OCD, but the blonde setter just believed that having everything perfect was easier. Atsumu could never find the words to express how thankful he was for the others' simple act. But yet, he could also never find the words to express how hurt he was from the words both he and Kiyoomi exchanged that night. His mouth was a loaded gun that night, and Kiyoomi’s was one that aimed right back. A game of russian roulette; the bullets were their words, their contestants were each other. _

_ The twin setter wished to never hear such a vile name ever again. His hopes were now to keep such a disgusting name from ever leaving his lips. He never wanted to come into contact with such horrible skin. But playing Volleyball meant you’d have to come into contact with the ball at some point; the same ball that would have also been touched by Sakusa Kiyoomi. The same ball that would be set to the ace by his own setter from Itachiyama. Such thoughts caused the blonde setter to snap his eyes open, wincing to the sudden bright light. The sun still beat down on his exposed skin, the same skin he’d once exposed to Kiyoomi. The setter shook his head, pushing himself from the wall. His feet were already dragging him home, the home where Osamu would be waiting for him. His twin knew how hurt the setter was, because twins know just how the other feels. It’s an unspoken bond that no one, yet everyone, can understand. Osamu knew Atsumu stood outside the station almost everyday; it was to remind the setter of the days he’d travel to see his ex lover.  _

_ Maybe the sun wasn’t there to remind Atsumu of the warmth of Kiyoomi’s skin; but rather, to remind the blonde setter that winter is a harsh season, one that shows no remorse. In some ways, it was there to remind Atsumu of the one he used to call his ‘angel’.  _

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_Silence._ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

“And no one in this world will ever hurt you again. As long as I’m here, I’m going to help you have the time of your life.”

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Static Silence**

**…**

**…**

**…**

Ironic, isn’t it? You claimed that no one would hurt me, but you did. Did you plan this from the start? Was this all funny to you?

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Who knew that Silence could be so Violent?**

**…**

**…**

**…**

_ An icy breath left the pale lips of one of the top aces before a raven mask was pulled over the very same lips. The same lips that once latched to pale skin, leaving sinful patches of dark purple. Symbols of intimacy and affection littered the pale skin of their necks. Now, their pale necks were virgin to such marks. Such touch was no more; nothing but the memories of such bittersweet moments remained. _

_ Winter nights were always Kiyoomi’s favourite times; the blistering chill, the isolating cold, the silent streets. Kiyoomi enjoyed the quiet life of winter’s touch. Not many liked to face the cruel winters nights, but Kiyoomi was addicted to them; in the same way he was once addicted to Miya Atsumu’s touch.  _

_ Miya Atsumu, a name he hadn't thought much of since the last time they’d been face to face. A name that Kiyoomi never wanted to hear again; he never wanted to see the owner of that name ever again. Who knew such a name could cause so much pain. Kiyoomi never thought he’d ever hate the name he once loved. The name that once left his lips —as smooth as silk— was now as rough as sandpaper, scratching the surface of his heart to only cause pain.  _

_ The stars danced with each other as they looked over the single curly haired male who sat upon the frosted grass. Dark eyes only reflected the light stars, the night sky blending with his dark iris. The stars reminded the ace of a beautiful, blonde setter. The way his chocolate eyes would shine just as beautifully as the ball of mass that lit the dark sky.  _

_ The stars lit the night sky, the same way Miya Atsumu had lit Sakusa Kiyoomi’s world. Atsumu’s smile was one thing Kiyoomi would’ve given anything to see again. The way Atsumu would wrap his arms —safely— around Kiyoomi’s waist, pulling him closer. Atsumu was always aware that Kiyoomi was afraid of germs; something Kiyoomi would always be thankful for. Most judged the aces' fear of something that couldn't be seen, but Atsumu was willing to wait for the others to get comfortable. Kiyoomi could never thank the other enough for that. But he could never forgive him for the words Atsumu shot towards the fragile heart Kiyoomi kept locked away. Kiyoomi could never forgive him for the words that now haunted his mind. The words that plagued his memory were words that he wished he’d never have heard.  _

_ The curly raven haired male wished that he’d never have to see the blonde twin ever again, but playing Volleyball meant matches. Just the ace's luck that the next match he was to play would be against Inarizaki High. With that thought engraved into the ace’s fragile mind, he pushed himself from the frozen grass. His weak feet dragged him back to the place he called home, where Komori Motoya was waiting. Motoya knew Kiyoomi was struggling; The pain of heartbreak was still fresh. This was  _ another walk Kiyoomi announced he was going on, but Motoya knew his cousin was going to think of his ex lover; it was what the ace had been doing ever since. 

_ Maybe the stars weren’t there to comfort the ace, but rather remind him that the sun will come up, and that he’d have to face the one he used to call his ‘perfect forever’.  _

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Silence.**

**…**

**…**

**…**

“I will always worry for you. The idea of you being sad or hurt makes me worry.”

**…**

**…**

**...**

**Complete Silence.**

**…**

**…**

**…**

I thought you meant what you said that day. I believed you’d always worry for me, because we loved each other. We had each other. Did our words hurt that much? 

**…**

**…**

**…**

**It’s almost terrifying how much Silence speaks.**

**…**

**…**

**…**

_ A relationship that ended sourly, with no words exchanged after; that’s how Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi ended it. Such a bitter way to end a, once, alluring yet innocent relationship.  _

_ Autumn had passed, winter melting into the beauty of spring. The birds were playing their songs, the large crowd of people setting foot into the stadium. The chatter from students of competing schools, alongside the supporting fans, filled the stadium halls as people got themselves comfortable for the match that was about to take place.  _

_ Tension not only flooded the stands, but the court too. Anxiety coursed through the veins of each player, knowing that this match could be the last —for a few. The results of this match was the final piece between who would get to face the court for just a little longer. For a certain two, they wished this could be their last match. In fact, part of them wished that this match didn’t have to happen. While together, Kiyoomi and Atsumu knew that this day would come; where one day they’d face each other on the court. That one day, one of them would have to watch from the stands, with the other giving it their all on the court. They both accepted that fate.  _

_ But humans can change their destinies. Kiyoomi and Atsumu surely did. They once believed that they were each other’s destiny, but fate proved them wrong. The broken couple were now to face each other on opposite ends of the court. To the outside eye, it seemed that the setter and the ace just had pre-game nerves. But to the setters' twin and the aces’ cousin, the two of them were sick to their stomachs. To know they’d have to see each other on the court, the same place they met.  _

_ Chilling, really. The place they met would be the place they had to face one another after ending everything. The place they used to escape to, would be the place that they were to remember everything; but the memories were to be tainted with the harsh words they spat that night. Anxiety wasn’t kind to the pair, for each of them felt dread and fear course through their veins as they dragged themself onto the court.  _

_ Lights beat down on them, their teammates jogging in. Each team had a moment to practice, settle down and get ready. Ready. Neither of the boys were ready to face each other. They avoided all eye contact, until their names were called —separately— to run to their position on the court. With them in position, their eyes locked. Every emotion they ever felt flooded their fragile bodies as they realised, they were meant to be on opposite sides of the court.  _

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Silence.**

**…**

**…**

**…**

_ “I will always Love you,” _

**…**

**…**

**…**

**An uncomfortable Silence.**

**…**

**…**

**…**

They were supposed to love each other until the day they died. They were supposed to be able to face the other on the court, to then accept that only one could go on. But they’d still watch their other half play on that court, even after losing. But now, only silence rings upon them. They were meant to be on opposite sides of that court. 

**…**

**…**

**…**

**A Silence, that not even the dead, felt comfort from.**

**…**

**…**

**…**


End file.
